narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hand Seal
Signs image Isn't the current image that replaced the previous one a policy violation for containing English text ? I don't know why it was replaced, the previous image just showing the signs is all that is needed. EDIT: I checked, apparently the image itself was replaced, and the replacement is technically against the rules of the image policy as well. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :The policy is against English text added by scanlation groups. The previous image had scanlation text, the current image doesn't. ''~SnapperT '' 18:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::You know, I always wondered where we even got that image in the first place.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::@Snapper2: It needs to be uploaded under a different file name and as a separate file, since your reupload technically violates the part regarding uploading new versions of files (aka "only the exact same image that is on a file in better quality can be reuploaded over the previous") and your reupload is a different image entirely. Just sayin' --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::And this is something of such vital importance that we need to be a stickler about it? ::::Both versions are from the same source and contain the same figures/information. They are barely "different". ''~SnapperT '' 19:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) hand seals stat again On Narutoanswerswika a question was asked that why has Chouji his stat lowered between 2nd and 3rd databooks. I thought it refers to chakra control, my answer got replaced with an answer indicating the stat has to do with speed of one's hands, which is nonsense in itself, because that would generally fall under "speed" Any actual evidence what it refers to? Chakra control is the most logical, considering the seals are used to better manipulate chakra, not to show off finger yoga--Elveonora (talk) 12:08, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's something to take up with Naruto Answers I think.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Most of the editors (admins and those who answer) in there are editors here too and locals such as Seelentau or even you are more likely to know. After all, we are the guys who are supposed "to know" so raising the topic there in a place at which most of the editors are ones who ask the questions wouldn't go anywhere--Elveonora (talk) 12:22, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Chacra nature hand seal During Deidara and Sasuke fight, Sasuke mentioned that Deidara hand sighns are for Earth chacra type... :Yes, so? It's already noted that certain signs are associated with natures--Elveonora (talk) 22:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Asura and Indra Shouldn't it be mentioned that Asura and Indra was seen using the seal of confrontation in front of each other, they could have been doing the Traditional Shinobi Sparring and that was around the time of Ninshu therefor they could be the first to do so while at the same time its possible that its from Hagoromo's teaching--MERCURIOUS (talk) 16:23, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't we see Kaguya doing those? Omnibender - Talk - 16:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Since it is a seal used for Ninjutsu it doesn't really matter who used it first, what I wanted to say is that Asura and Indra doing the seal as a part of the two seals used in the traditional sparring so it's kind of goes back to their time as the first to do so--MERCURIOUS (talk) 17:30, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Elemental hand seals According to the Boruto movie, the Bird seal is Wind Release, the Snake seal is Lightning Release and the Dog seal is Water Release. Boruto forms those hand signs while talking about which natures he has mastered. Furthermore, one-handed seals are apparently connected to nature transformations as well, as shown in the Kote explanation. • Seelentau 愛 議 06:54, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :While Bird-seal is probable, both Snake-seal and Dog-seal are connected to Earth Release(as well with Wood Release) and Danzō's Wind Release respectively in the manga... So maybe we should mention this in trivia?--JouXIII (talk) 10:05, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Were they ever officially connected to those natures? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:07, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Is Kote the device he used to cheat?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Both Sasuke and Kakashi have stated during their fights with Deidara and Kakuzu respectively that they recognized the element of their techniques(earth) from hand seal, which was Snake-seal. As for Dog-seal, Danzō was shown to use it with his Wind Release. Whetever it's THE seal for Wind Release, it's not revealed... Besides, since they're used in Boruto movie only, shouldn't we just mention them as such? --JouXIII (talk) 10:46, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah yes, that happened. Well, the Wind seal at least isn't officially confirmed. As for the Earth seal, maybe the seals "belong" to more than one nature? I don't know... and yes Elve, it is. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:49, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Bumbing here, because I'm not quite sure where to put this. In NUNS4, during Hiruzen's Five Release Great Combo Technique, the hand seals were shown with each element: Fire=Tiger, Wind=Dog, Lightning=Monkey, Earth=Snake and Water=Bird. While it was shown in game, there are some canonical proof: Tiger, Dog and Snake were already mentioned, Monkey is used in Chidori and Lightning Cutter and final hand seal of Water Dragon Bullet is Bird. I find this at least trivia-worthy, but that's me. Thoughts? --JouXIII (talk) 13:46, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. --JouXIII (talk) 19:08, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Video games are not canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:16, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The only thing not canon about it is the name. Munchvtec (talk) 19:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::The palm of my hand just touched my nose. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:14, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::And why is that seel? Am i wrong? Its a technique created aby Kishi, but named in the game. Munchvtec (talk) Because the hand seals didn't show up in the manga. Just because Hiruzen does x seal for y nature in a videogame, that doesn't make it canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 03:27, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :ah i see Munchvtec (talk) 04:29, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd say it's triva-worthy at least as there is some in-universe logic with it. --Questionaredude (talk) 05:34, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Sub-Header Names Is the wording used for the sub-headers "Canon Hand Seals" and "Non-Canon Hand Seals" most appropriate? Of course most readers know what is intended in the terminology that is currently used. After reading through the site's canon policy however it seems as if another wording could be used to denote these hand seals. The term "Non-Canon" could be interpreted as the "N-Canon" group presented in the canon policy page. According to the policy, most ideas presented in the anime or in movies can be shown as canon in articles provided that they do not contradict anything given in a higher level of canon. Dayshwon1998 (talk) 00:11, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe the terms "Manga Canon" and "Non-Manga Canon" are more appropriate for these sections as to avoid confusion with the canon policy? Dayshwon1998 (talk) 18:45, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Normally, real life terms shouldn't be used like that in the articles, since we document everything, regardless of where it appeared. A way to work around using these terms is using something like "In the anime", for example. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:47, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :::That is understandable; it just seems a little unfair to label something that wasn't observed in the manga as non-canon. Is it even necessary to separate them into two sections? Maybe it would seem more appropriate to simply distinguish the form of media (manga, anime, novel, etc.) as each hand seal is introduced. Dayshwon1998 (talk) 18:57, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::They should be kept separate, some hand seals were only shown in one media, so that would be problematic if they were merged as you proposed. Just change them to "Manga Hand-Seals" and "Other Hand Seals" instead.---''Saju '' 19:04, January 14, 2017 (UTC)